


Insane

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: 69ing, Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad guy with soft side, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Love makes you do things, Married Couple, Married Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Power shortage to robot, Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotic fingers that vibrate, Sex injuries to robot, Smut, Star Wars References, Unlikely Pairing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happy endings, talk of retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: “Insanity is the action of repeating an action over and over again and expecting different results.”-Albert EinsteinThis what Nebula tells her husband  Ultron when he reveals his newest plan to destroy the avengers for what seems like the 50th time. At first Ultron doesn’t understand what she means but soon the meaning is clear and Uktron realizes the possible consequences if he doesn’t break the cycle of insanity. Sonetines even a super villain can have a soft side...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first story that’s realky outside of a small fandom...please be gentle and if you could give me some feedback!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Insanity.

 

“And then I will have my revenge!”

 

Ultron cackled as he welded the final pieces of the metal skeleton frame together.

 

“That’s what you said last time Tron! What is with your obsession with destroying the Avengers?!Youve been going at them since the 60’s my love! It’s been almost 60 years since you’ve started this ridiculous-“

 

Ultron felt his orbital sensors twitch as his ears caught what she saying. Before Nevula could even blink Ultron was in her face but she didn’t even bat an eye at his mini temper tantrums anymore. She was the daughter of Thanos after all.

 

“You think this is some game don’t you Neb? You think-“

 

Nebula sighed and put a hand on her beloved’s metal chest and rubbed his sternum before gently caressing his face with her metal hand.

 

“No, not all my Ultron. I am merely just saying that this obsession with the avengers needs to stop! You have superior intelligence and endless possibilities why waste it on them?! You could have your own planet and do as you like and not have to worry about being rebuilt at the end of day and also I know that I’ll get to see you come home at the end of the said day!”

 

Ultron huffed and cast his eyes away from his Nebula for a moment before looking back at her, this time her gaze had soften.

 

“Peace is NOT a real solid option and beside you won’t lose me...I’ll always come home to you.”

 

Ultron whispered leaning into place a kiss on her lips but instead he found empty as his other half was stomping out the door of his laboratory.

 

“Yes you’ll come home...In bits and pieces! Like the last 3 times you got into a fight with them! You’re insane Tron! Insane!”

 

“My mental functions are beyond what most would call stable! My programming is perfect! I am not capable of being mentally ill-“

 

Nebula came to a dead stop and started snickering to herself.

 

“That’s not what I meant Ultron not even close.”

 

Ultron tilted his head and took a step toward her, his eyes fixated on her own as they lit up.

 

“Explanation?”

 

“According to one of thee greatest minds in Earthling history, insanity is repeating the same action over and over again and expecting different results...and you seem to fit that bill really damn fine.”

 

“This time it will be different! I’ve got a better plan!

 

The smile on Nebula’s face disappeared and her eyes grew dark.

 

“You’re insane.”

 

She huffed slamming the door her, Ultron frowned and shook his head.

 

“I don’t understand! She’s too much like her father sometimes...brash and hard headed. But other times she just rolls over and leaves the fight empty handed.”

 

Ultron shrugged his shoulders and went back to work but it wasn’t long before he found himself distracted with what his with had said earlier about the Earthlings definition of insanity.

 

Ultron shook his head, he didn’t want to admit the fact that maybe she was right.

 

“She always knows how to get in my head.”

 

Ultron sighed and checked the time,it was 9:30 pm earth time.

 

“She’s probably already asleep...

 

He grumbled but put his tools away and closed the lights to his lab and headed up the stairs to the ground floor.

 

“Nebs?”

 

Ultron called as he walked through the down stairs of his home and into the living room where the TV was playing a show that involved a half alien red headed teenaged female and 4 mutant turtles that possessed master ninjutsu abilities...It was one of Nebula’s favorites here on earth.

 

The tv was only source light in the room but that was no problem for the cyborg, he could see even in pitch black but he didn’t need his superior sense to know that His other half was still the room.

 

Ultron sighed and walked to the back of the couch and looked down to see Nebula curled up in a ball fast asleep.

 

Ultron felt a smile come to his face as he walked around the couch and very quietly move the coffee table and then shut off the tv before he turned back around to find that his beloved had rolled over with her back to him.

 

“Still mad eh?”

 

He sighed and shook his head before he reached down and as gently as he could, scooped Nebula up as if she were made of paper.

 

Nebula whined and tried to roll out of his arms but Ultron wasn’t having any of that nonsense.

 

“Shhhhh, don’t start complaining Nebs. You’re safe and you know it.”

 

He whispered placing his metal lips to her forehead before heading up stairs and into their bedroom where he gently laid her down on to their bed and began removing her Day clothing.

But just as he unbuttoned her pants she began to stir, Ultron froze in place like a kid getting busted in cookie jar.

 

“You could’ve just asked for sex.i might have said yes.”

 

Nebula yawned as as she stretched and smiled up at her Ultron.

 

“It’s not like that...I was getting you undressed so I could put you in your night clothes. I maybe a super villain, a sadist...a robot with the mind of a man and I may have the parts need to have sex with you while you’re asleep and I am many things and I may do may things but I would never...Rape you. I love you Nebs and you know this.”

 

Ultron said sighing as he leaned down and kissed his wife fiercely, making her moan softly.

 

“So you were going to only undress me and not stare at my body for more time then needed while reminiscing about the numerous times we’ve been together?”

 

If Ultron could blush, he would’ve right there but instead he smirked and leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“Like I said Nebs, I am many things and I do many things and that is certainly one them. I’d definitely stare...it’s hard not to, I maybe machine but I know the most beautiful and the most skilled woman in all the galaxies when I see her.”

 

“You’re just sweet talking me aren’t you Tron? While I do take those words to heart and enjoy hearing them, I’d rather hear what you really want to say..the whole reason you came to see me in the living room.”

 

Ultron wasn’t surprised by the fact that she knew this after all they had been together for a while now, she knew him better than he knew himself.

 

“I hate to say it but I think I maybe defective...that my programming is off. Maybe I need to be reworked and-“

 

“You’re not broken..just insane. Just spit it out my love. I know you don’t want to admit but the sooner you say it the quicker we can move forward.”

 

Ultron sighed and pulled his face away from his wife’s and stood up and walked over to her closet and pulled a shirt off the hanger and tossed it on to the bed before turning on the bedside light.

 

“I must be broken...even you were able to let the grudge against your sister die and even fought along side her as an ally. You know when to stop, even humans know when to stop but me...I can’t stop Nebula and that means I am disfunctional and must upgrade myself again....I think I want to stop trying to destroy the avengers but-“

 

Nebula stood up and cut her husband off with a tender and gentle kiss. His lips barely pressed against his before she pulled away and grabbed his hands and covered them with her own.

 

“You are not broken, so stop the self pity bullshit Ultron! You are obsessive but not broken. You don’t need to upgrade yourself. You just need to realize that you are not meant to destroy the avengers...you are meant for greater things Ultron. You can stop this madness before it gets worse...before...”

 

Nebula let her sentence trail off as she turned away from Ultron her face fell as she looked down at her mechanical arm.

 

Ultron followed her gaze and felt a gear inside him freeze up.

 

“I won’t take that route nebula. I promise you that! I maybe insane but I am not...I am not your father.”

 

Nebula looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock, she opened her mouth to say something but Ultron cut her off.

 

“Don’t even pretend you weren’t thinking that Nebs, as I said earlier I am many things but I will never be him. I’d rather let this obsession eat away the back of my wires and have this itch to destroy the avengers for the rest of my life and have it drive me to the brink so I destroy myself and never be rebuilt again than be anything like him...I’d rather not exist than put you through that again.But I won’t have to destroy myself, if We leave this planet together and out our abilities to use...so where in a galaxy Far Far away.”

 

Ultron said cupping his wife’s cheek, their eyes locking as they slowly moved closer together until their foreheads were once again touching.

 

“Thank you Ultron.”

 

Was all Nebula said as she wrapped her arms around her husband as they merged their thoughts together and began dreaming about a new life in a galaxy far far away...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my 1st big fandom story....my 69th story AND it’s a rare pare...how can I not add smut?

Insanity pt 2

 

“I love you Ultron, more than words could ever express.”

 

Nebula whispered softly into her husband’s ear, gently kissing his neck and cheek.

 

Ultron sighed softly and rubbed his face against hers before leaning into kiss her softly, but nebula has other plans for the Cyborg.

 

“Since words can’t do me justice here, may I show you with action instead?”

 

Nebula murmured as he pulled away from Ultron’s warm kisses and pressed her forehead against his.

 

Ultron tilted his head and raised his brows, before leaning into his wife before he suddenly picked her up and kissed her forehead.

 

“So bed, bath or beyond?”

 

Ultron said smirking as he kissed his way down nebula’s face and across her neck, making her smile and sigh happily.

 

“Bed.:.this time at least. Next I want to you strap me down to that tilting examine table of yours..”

 

Ultron lifted his head and grinned eagerly.

 

“And who says married life is boring?”

 

He joked before carefully setting Nebula down on the bed and allowing her to crawl on top of him.

 

“So you ever gonna finish undressing me? Or are you going to make me do it myself?”

 

“Well you always say you’re an independent woman...but I guess I can help a lady out. I think I’ll start by taking this shirt off...”

 

Ultron said as his wife leaned forward and cupped her husband’s faces as she locked lips with him. Her tongue explored the corners of his mouth while his hand removed her shirt.

 

“No bra?”

 

Ultron said breaking the heated as he cupped her breast and less than gently massages them making nebula moan.

 

“You know how I feel about the earths bras...they’re frivolous scraps of fabric and provide no protection. Beside it makes this process faster.”

 

Nebula bit her bottom lip when Ultron took her left nipple into his mouth and gently sucked, his own saliva like lubricant coated her nipple as it harden in his mouth.

 

“Someone’s eager...have you been wanting this for a while Nebs?”

 

Ultron murmured as he switched to the other breast, gently nipping and tugging on her sensitive bud before kissing in between her breast and moving south toward her waist.

 

“Lean back my love...I can’t give you what you want if you-“

 

With in seconds Nebula was wriggling out of her jeans and tossed her panties into the dirty clothes hamper.

 

“What was that nonsense about pants?”

 

Nebula teases as she sat up and rubbed her slick pussy lips over the sensor of his crotch panel making Ultron buck his hips eagerly.

 

Nebula Bit her own lip and reached down to cup her husband’s cheek just as his crotch panel slide open to reveal his cock which like the rest of him was metal but had more nerves than most earthlings.

 

Nebula wasted no time dropping to her knees and going to work licking and sucking on his cock.

 

Ultron gripped the sheets as she licked up and down his length before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around the head before she plunged down it.

 

Ultron panted and looked over to her bare ass and not one to waste an opportunity began stroking the outside of her damp purple pussy lips.

 

“Sit on my face Nebs...please.”

 

Ultron panted as he smacked her ass rather aggressively, making his impatience clear.

 

Nebula eagerly staddled his face and was rewarded instantly as his fingers slid inside her and his mouthlatched in her clit.

 

Nebula went cross eyed as she felt Ultron activate the vibration function on his fingers and tongue.

 

“Oh Ultron...”

 

She moaned as she struggled to keep a steady rhythm as she bobbed her head in his steel cock.

 

“Three fingers...Stretch me please.”

 

Ultron didn’t hesitate to obey his wife pleads as he quickly inserted a third finger, stretching her wide.

 

“I’m going to cum soon...”

 

Nebula panted as she eagerly stroked and swallows her husband’s cock before pulling off of it, strings of saliva and lubricant ran down her chin.

 

Her breath hitches as she dug her nails into the bed shut as she felt her pussy tighten with an orgasm.

 

Ultron smiled to himself as black liquid covered his face and his wife clutched the sheets.

 

“You ready?”

 

She panted barely finish with her first orgasm.

 

 

“If you are then so am I.”

 

Ultron said wiping her juices of his faces before getting into a sitting position and assisting his wife in getting into position.

 

Nebula whimpered and whined as she slowly lowered herself on to his cock taking him inch by inch, his wide cock stretching her to her max.

 

Ultron gasped at the sensation of his wife’s body around his cock, warm and slick he was robbed of his breath.

 

“Nebula...Oh Nebs.”

 

Nebula clutched her her husband’s metallic shoulders and leaned her forehead against his, as she began to rock on top of his cock, giving him the sign to begin thrusting.

 

“Ultron...”

 

Nebula whimpered as she pushed herself up and down one his coke using his strong metallic shoulders, her face rubbed against his as they rocked together both climbing tot white peaks.

 

“No....it’s too good...”

 

Ultron groaned as Nebula picked up the pace and buried her face into her husband’s neck. Her breath digging up on the metal of his neck.

 

Nebula smacked his back and began to shake as Ultron increased the strength of his thrust.

 

“Come...I know you need to Nebs.Pleaase...”

 

Ultron begged as some of the lights in chest flickered from stress.

 

“You’re going to short out!”

 

Nebula cried out she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

 

“The faster you finish the sooner I will too! “

 

Nebula noddedand kissed her husband roughly before she clamped her walls down on his cock , tightening her pussy and pushing herself over the edge.

 

Nebula gasped as she felt a literally electric shock go through her as she came hard, her walls clamped down and her mind went numb as she clutched on to her husband who was now sparking as he delivered load after load of his lubricant inside her, filling her to her brim.

“Ultron...Are you...okay?”

 

Nebula panted as she slowly lifted her head and climbed off of here husband to examine him.

 

At first he didn’t answer, Nebula’s heart dropped.

 

She shook him and called his name again this time a clear streak of panic filled her voice.

 

“Don’t do this to me...I love you Damn!”

 

She huffed as she scrambled of the bed and looked for his charging cord...he was a robot after all.

 

“I’m...fine.”

 

Nebula stopped what she was doing and let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her husband’s voice before lifting his head up and plugging him in.

 

“You scared the hell of me Ultron!”

 

She snapped as she laid down beside her husband as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

 

“I wouldn’t leave you...not like that anyway. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. I don’t want to be a liar.”

 

Nebula sighed and laid her head on her husband’s metal chest before closing her eyes.

 

“So are you ready?”

 

She said intertwining their hands as they got into a comfortable position to sleep in.

 

“For what? Another round?”

 

“No you crazy toaster..ready for a galaxy far far away?”

 

Ultron sneaked and patted his wife’s head.

 

“As long as I’m with you I’m to go anywhere.”

 

And with that they feel asleep together and spent but happy.

 

 

 


End file.
